


Farting Females

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Tight Pants, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Farting Females

Iris and Toadette were both farting in pooped jeans together, being at a spot in the Unova region. "Peeyew! These jeans didn't stand a chance when we started farting in them!" Iris laughed as she was fanning the air from how bad their farts stunk. "Golly, you're right! Too bad there wasn't a potty around here for us to dump our stinky belongings in!" Toadette said as she was rubbing her farting big butt, enjoying how muffled her bassy farts sounded. "Even if we could, I don't think we can take these stupid pants off! They're too tight!" "Yeah... they perfectly fit our farting frame perfectly."


End file.
